The Bet
by bellatrxx
Summary: Andy wasn't ready for what she got when she doubted Miranda's talents.


I've been really uninspired these days and this came down like a bomb on me. I did this small piece on a hour and I want to dedicate this to all of you who read my fanfics. I really reaaaaally appreciate it and I wish you guys could see how huge my smile is whenever I get a review from all of you. So thank you! I hope you enjoy! Bisous.

* * *

They were all sitting around the kitchen's table, just hanging around for a few minutes when Andy got up to get herself another beer and more wine for Miranda. The twins watched as their mother looked at the woman with no small amount of adoration in her eyes and smiled to themselves. "You know mom, we saw this guy's video another day and he could drink beer without his hands or arms" Caroline said, clicking away on her phone as she always did. Cassidy replied before Miranda could even open her mouth, "Well, I think mom could do the same. I bet she could place a glass on her forehead and drink from it without using her arms or hands".

Miranda smiled at them and looked over at Andrea, that had stopped midway and was looking over at them "I don't know Cass, I doubt your mother could do such thing" she said casually, knowing how spurred the woman became when she was challenged.

"Andrea, I can't believe you just doubted me" Miranda said, a wide smirk slowly taking over her lips and making the brunette remember a shark miniature she once had when she was just a little girl playing in Ohio. Shrugging, Andy went to the fridge and took a bottle of beer, prying the cap off with her bare teeth – which of course, gave her in reward a frown from Miranda. The older woman seemed to hate whenever she acted like "a brainless neanderthal" and she smiled apologetically while pouring the clear liquid in a tall glass.

Andy walked over to the table, smiling softly at her girlfriend and winking at the twins as she set down the glass. "It's not that… I just can't see you putting a glass of beer on your forehead and being able to drink it without your hands or arms" rolling her eyes, Miranda took the glass from the table and shot over her shoulder, looking at her girls and at Andrea "Watch and learn, darling". She took in a deep breath and tilted her head back, placing the glass carefully on her forehead.

The girls snickered and Caroline took her phone, holding it horizontally so she could record her mother getting beer all over herself. Miranda looked at her from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything, her hand resting against the table's edge while she lowered herself down. "My father taught me this" she said in a calm voice, like she had all the time in the world. "I once saw him do this with a huge pitch of beer". With a smile, Andy watched as Cassidy came closer to her sister and observed as her mother laid her lower body on the floor, knees bent.

"Hashtag mother goals" one of the girls said laughing and the white haired woman flashed a small smile before focusing again. Miranda unbent one knee, taking her leg down to rest against the tiles as her hands supported her behind her back. Breathing quietly through her nose, she did the same to the other leg. It was as if she was laying down for a strange nap, except for the fact that she still had a glass of beer resting on her face.

Miranda kept her eyes firmly on the glass, slowly backing up on her elbows. But she never laid down, as Andy thought she would do. Instead, the woman kept her head and neck up, tensing a little as her legs came up in the air. "Damn yoga" Andy murmured under her breath, eyeing Miranda's arse like she always did when she had the chance. The position the woman looked all kinds of awkward; almost like that candlestick thing-y Andy once had to do in the only yoga class she had ever signed up for.

With her arse high above, Miranda slowly brought her knees closer and closer to her upper body – Andy thought that was quite a nice position after all, imagining all kinds of new stuff she could try. The young woman was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when Miranda locked the glass firmly between her knees and took it even closer to her face. She nudged it with her nose and chin, turning the glass to the side. With cheering coming from Caroline and Cassidy, she then proceeded to bring her arms up to take herself off the ground.

Using her shoulders, Miranda gave a little push and let her knees firmly come against her kitchen floor behind her head. She held the uncomfortable position for a little while, the side of her face strangely resting on her left shoulder as she let the cup down on the floor gently. She fell to the side, legs parting so she wouldn't bump the glass and smirked victoriously to Andrea, who watched with her mouth agape.

"Darling, close your mouth. I'm sure I saw a fly buzz past my ear earlier" she said softly, coming on her knees and bending down once again, staying all on four. She looked up to Andrea, her eyebrows arching before she closed her lips and teeth against the glass' rim. Caroline laughed and Cassidy cheered her on as Miranda took the glass up and turned it – drinking its content in a few gulps.

Andy finally came out of her stupor and started to clap as the woman before her got up and set the glass once again on the table. "Oh my god, Miranda Priestly" she said, smiling from ear to ear. "I can't believe you did that, holy shit!" quickly clamping a hand over Andrea's mouth so the twins wouldn't hear the small curse, Miranda came closer and breathed hotly against the young woman's ear "I bet I can do a lot more in many other different positions. Would you please send the twins off to their beds and meet me in out bedroom, darling?"

Miranda smirked at the flushed look on Andrea's face and fully laughed as the woman took the hand covering her mouth into her own and quickly shouted to the twins "You two! Off to bed!"


End file.
